


She Who Passes Sentence Must Swing the Sword.

by OldHorseSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Execution, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHorseSoldier/pseuds/OldHorseSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small folk say “Queen Sansa always does her duty, for the small folk the same as the Lords.”  Today they are glad she doesn't enjoy the duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Who Passes Sentence Must Swing the Sword.

**Author's Note:**

> “If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die.”  
> Lord Eddard Stark quoting the custom of the North.
> 
> Everything is GRR Martin's. Fair use.

Sandor looked at his wife, “If Little Bird had her way she would be a canary full of songs or one of those peacocks from the from the Southern Isles and strut in the latest styles; but she is the Queen first and today she is just wolf protecting her cubs.” She was dressed in a new dress of Stark colors, plain but regal and not a touch of romance. Arya asked, “Why a new dress you will only make it bloody mess?” Sandor tended to agree with the wolf girl but Arya could never act the Queen. 

Sandor had on his plain armor, with the reforged Ice visible on his back, as befit the Queen's Consort. The sword on his waist was balanced all wrong for a fight, Gendry specially forged it for only one purpose. “Time to go Your Grace” he said. The maids would have a hot bath a clean dress and some strong drink ready when she was back.

 

The trumpets made a short fanfare and they stepped out in the court yard. Every one was in there place, half the several hundred or so spectators were somber, the rest giddy with excitement. He knew the Queen took note.

The Queen walked up to a crying woman who looked much older than her years. “You did all you could Goodwife. Children grow up and make their own decisions. This is not you fault.”

“Your Grace, he is my little boy! I can only love him! You gave him every chance to go to the Wall, I begged him. If his father hadn't died when he was three?!”

Sansa gave her a hug and said, “I will pray for you.”

The Queen walked over to a distraught family. “Goodman Goodwife, I am so sorry about your daughter, if I could bring her back . . . All I can do is .. “

The father said “Thank you, Your Grace.”

Their son of ten yelled. “Every one knows what that pig did to my sister! Why not just kill him instead of a trial, with a maester to defend him and all this show. Just kill him on the spot!”

Sandor saw the look of pain on her face. “Tom is it?” Sansa asked, “Tom, when I was about your age I was made to watch an innocent man beheaded. That will NOT happen while I'm Queen. We will have proper trials and every one can see.” 

 

Sandor escorted the Queen over to the block. Speaking so everyone could hear, The Queen announced:

“Lannie, you have been convicted of the rape and murder of Sue the carpenter's daughter. You can still repent and go to the Wall. What do you have to say?”

Lannie screamed, “Fuck her! She was just a cunt, what else was she good for? Some one should do that to you!” 

Only a few heard her say under her breadth, “Someone did, they're dead.” Louder 

“You give me no choice.”

Sandor took the sword off his belt and handed it to her.

“I, Sansa, first of the name, Queen in the North, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell, in my name and that of Daenerys Stormborn, first of the name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the Andals and the First Men, condemn you to death.” 

She raised and swung the sword. One blow and the head rolled. Sandor had Little Bird back in the keep before she threw up and burst into tears.


End file.
